To Jay with love 3
by tahlullahbelle
Summary: To my wonderful beta for putting up with me :


**SM owns it all. I just wanted to do something nice for my beta. :)**

For my Beta

**APOV**

I walked out into the bright sunshine of San Juan, Puerto Rico and thanked my lucky stars that I got this part. I could feel that this role would finally put me on the map in Hollywood. I had been trying for months to get a job and here I was, in beautiful Puerto Rico enjoying the day before shooting started. I wandered the streets and took in the beauty of the coast and all the history that lies in the walls of the buildings.

When I finally got back to the hotel it was getting late, but I wanted to check out the gym and see what sort of running machines they had. Walking in, I noticed the weight room fairly empty and decided I would check that out later as well, when I got to where they had the treadmills I saw the most captivating shade of hair I'd ever seen. It was a light brown with almost bronze undertones. The hair was attached to a very in shape body, lean but also muscular, I knew right then that he would change my life forever.

I watched him for a few seconds longer before feeling like a stalker and went back to my room to change and go to the weight room. I still wasn't sure how the casting people figured that a 5'5" girl like me, would make for a good action heroine, but I wasn't about to complain, at least I got to do my own stunts. From what I heard, my co-star was too much a wimp to do them on his own and he had a personal stuntman on his payroll.

I started playing with my iPod to find my workout playlist when I ran to the man from the gym. Literally.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Are you alright?" He had the most delicious voice I've ever heard and his southern accent was enough to make any woman die on the spot.

"I-I'm fine. Just got lost in my own world I guess."

"Well be careful with that; wouldn't want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours." He told me with a smile that had me completely incoherent. Oh yes, this man would definitely change my life. "The name's Jasper Whitlock ma'am, pleasure to meet you."

"Mary Alice Brandon, but please just call me Alice." I extended my hand and he kissed the back and made a show of bowing in front of me.

"Alice. A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." His smirk was back and I managed to find my voice again.

"Why Mr. Whitlock, are flirting with me? And here I thought men from the south had the utmost respect for women." I turned away slightly at that and Jasper didn't disappoint.

"I meant no disrespect ma'am; I was only trying to pay a compliment." The look on his face showed he knew I was just joking and was thoroughly ready to play along. "How about you let me treat you to dinner to make up for my mistake? I hear the restaurant in the hotel is fantastic."

"I would like that very much Mr. Whitlock. I'd need to change first."

"Of course, and please call me Jasper. If you tell me your room number, I can be there to get you in about 30 minutes?"

With my workout forgotten I gave Jasper my room number and went to change. I settled on my Lucky Brand Skinny jeans, a blue one-shoulder shirt, and some black flats; casual, but still a little dressy. I had just finished straightening my hair again when someone knocked on the door. I was momentarily stunned by the man standing in front of me. He was wearing dark wash jeans, a tight fitted black shirt with a leather jacket over it and his hair was still wet from the shower he took earlier.

"Don't you clean up nice Jasper." I told him with a small smile on my face.

"Why thank you Alice. You look beautiful, but I wouldn't expect anything less."

He led me to the restaurant and we talked about everything. I learned that he was Edward Cullen's personal stuntman upon the instance of Edward's wife and that he grew up with Bella in Austin, Texas. His sister Rosalie was married to Bella's cousin, Emmett and they had twins. They were all the very best of friends and had all gone to college together. We working on the same movie and he said he couldn't be happier that he got to see me everyday. My life seemed fairly boring compared to his, but he listened like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I told him that I was an only child and that after I finished my degree in performing arts I lived in New York and did Broadway for two years, after that I moved to Hollywood to try my hand at movies. I told him I wasn't sure if I could pull off the big action star roll, but I was determined to do my best. We talked like that for the rest of the night and only left when the restaurant was mostly empty. I went to bed that night excited about the next day.

Over the next four months, I got to know Jasper and Edward and everyone else really well. Bella would show up to the set on weekends and when I wasn't filming, we got to know each other really well and she became one of my best friends. Before I knew it, shooting was done and we were all headed back to our lives. Life goes on, and as much as I wanted to just stay out here forever, I knew that I had to head back to the real world and I would miss everyone here; especially Jasper. He had quickly become someone I could see spending the rest of my days with and I found out from my girl talk with Bella that Jasper liked me but was afraid to say anything because he didn't want me to give up my life in L.A. I was determined to make him mine before we walked off the set for the last time.

It was the last day of filming and the last scene we were shooting, my character saved Edward from a boulder, Indiana Jones style. Rosalie, Bella and Emmett all came for the last day and for the party afterward. To say I was nervous that I was planning on seducing Jasper in front of his family was a huge understatement. I could already hear the teasing from Emmett and I was not looking forward to it. Lucky for me, Bella and Edward were my partners in crime and were going to help me out.

Edward noticed my nervousness and quickly clamed my fears.

"Calm down Ali. This boy would move heaven and hell for you given half the chance. It'll work out, I promise."

"Thanks Edward."

After the director called cut for the last time, I looked at Edward and started to walk away. I made sure that I didn't make eye contact with anyone and just left the set. I knew that Edward and Bella would make sure that it was Jasper who came after me. I walked to my trailer and waited.

**JPOV**

She didn't think I noticed her staring, but I did. I felt her eyes on me the second they landed there. Her eyes sent a shock through my system and it took all my power to stay on the treadmill and not go straight to her. When I ran into her in the hallway, I couldn't resist asking her to join me for dinner. I had to know everything about this woman. I was surprised to know that, not only were we working on the same movie, but she was doing all her own stunts! I knew that I was in love with her right then. She was humble and thankful about the part she got and was worried she wouldn't live up to the expectations of the director and screenwriter. She was beautiful and strong and before I knew it, the restaurant was closing down and it was time for us to go. That night I dreamt of the beautiful woman who I would get to spend everyday with for the next four months.

As the days went by, I fell more and more in love with this woman. She never did anything halfway and put her all into every stunt and scene she did. Her entire being went into the part she was playing and everyone could tell. More than once I heard the director saying that if more actresses were like her, Hollywood would be a much better place.

I was worried the first time Rosalie came down to visit, it took her and Bella months to get along and for awhile I assumed that they never would. I wanted my sister to approve of the girl I wanted to be mine because with her approval, I would finally tell Alice how I felt. I didn't have to worry about them getting along, because the first time they spoke, there was talk of shopping trips to New York and spa days, but I didn't say anything to Alice.

Two weeks later I overheard Alice on the phone with someone complaining that the guy she wanted would never want her back and that he was always just going to want to be friends. I knew right then that I couldn't say anything, she loved someone else and my heart wouldn't survive being broken by her. She was all I wanted for the rest of my life and she wanted someone else. I was devastated. I kept my distance after that.

I was both relieved and crushed on the last day of shooting. I was relieved because it would be awhile until I saw her after this and devastated for the same reason. I wanted to see her everyday and never again at the same time. I was watching the final scene with her and Edward play out when I noticed a change in her demeanor. The second the director called cut, she looked at Edward and walked away with her head down. She was sad, that much was obvious, but why would she look at Edward like that? Was that who she was talking about? Did_ My Alice _have something to do with Edward? I was about to flip a shit on him when Bella put a hand on my arm.

"Calm down Jasper, she's waiting for you." I looked down at Bella and wondered how she knew my emotions so well. "Just go Jas."

She didn't have to tell me twice, I nodded my head at her and went off to find my girl. I heard her favorite song playing from outside her trailer. I still remember the first time she played it for me. We were sitting on the balcony of her room and she started singing. When I asked her about it she laughed and explained that there was a time that she lost her way, she believed that she was alone in the world and no one cared anymore. She was sitting in her apartment listening to the radio when _Praise You in this Storm_ by Casting Crowns came on, she was considering ending her life and she told me that this song saved her. If it had come on five minutes later, she wouldn't be here.

I walked into her trailer and saw her sitting by the mirror. I walked up and kissed her. I was sure I was in heaven when she started to kiss me back. If I didn't need air I would have kissed her forever.

"Come back to Texas with me." I asked while pressing my forehead against hers.

"I'll follow you anywhere." My angel answered with a smile on her face.

**A/N: So this is dedicated to my fantastical beta ****iljasperhaleex33. She puts up with my weird ramblings and random emails, so i figured it was the least i could do. Here's your surprise jay! I hope you like it!**


End file.
